elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tamriel/Archive 1
Collaboration Now that the provinces are the current community collaboration, I'm looking for some help. Cyrodiil, Morrowind, Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell, Summerset Isle, Valenwood, Elsweyr all need to be expanded. To this end, I give two excellent resources: Wikipedia, and The Imperial Library (i.e. books in-game). Questions: What should be included in the provincial articles, and what shouldn't? Should an emphasis be placed on info directly related to Oblivion? I propose that at least the following be included in each provicial article: * Places of interest * History * Politics * Who lives there, and where So those who want to help out, just reply to this, and say what you want to work on. I'll start out with Elsweyr. You can use this talk page as your work blog! --Patito 08:08, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :Well unless someone beats me to it, I'm planning on starting the overall history of Tamriel section, after I do some freshening up on who's who what happened when and how. I'm talking about events that shaped more than just one province, such as the assassination of the the Akaviri Potentate (I can't remember his name) that ended the (Second Era?). I'm also suprised that there is no First Era article so I'll be making that article soon as well, along with the Second Era and Third Era. :To answer your questions I don't think there should necessarily be an emphasis on info that is directly related to Oblivion, since Oblivion only takes place in Cyrodiil that would make for some short provincial articles IMO ;). If there is anything in particular that is important to Oblivion about a province then it should probably be located near the top and/or mentioned in the background/overview of the province in question. Also, I think you should clarify what you mean by "Who lives there, and where" as I'm not even sure what you're getting at - famous people?? \*\ Hellhound43 09:01, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::If you could work on the historical background articles, that would be very nice. I'm reading up it in bits and pieces as I'm writing about the provinces, so I can try to help if you start the articles. ::By who and where, I meant which races lives where. Obviously, for instance Skyrim is dominated by the Nords, but Imperials can be found in the city of Windhelm. And important merchant cities surely house all kinds of races. On a sidenote, I forgot to mention that UESP of course is also a great resource. --Patito 09:29, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::Cool, I'll start working on it tonight then. I'll leave the city-specific race stuff to you then. I guess religion will also play a part in all of these provinces too, I forgot to mention that, but most of it will probably only really be mentioned in the history section, except for the Summerset Isle, Morrowind and Cyrodiil itself. I say that because of the three main takes on the religion of the Empire (Cyrodiilic Gods, as opposed to Altmer Aedra, and of course Daedra worship) along with the (now dead?) Tribunal of Morrowind. With the possible exception of the religion of Yokuda (redguards) I don't think any other religions are worth emphasizing. Let me know what you think on that though. \*\ Hellhound43 09:47, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::::If the religion is not practiced anymore, I'd say it belongs in the history section. My memory of all things Morrowind are sketchy at best, so I'll have to trust you to put the Tribunal in the right place. If you have the time, could you go over the Morrowind (province) article and do a basic write-up? --Patito 15:47, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Sure thing. I'm not exactly sure when that will be, sometime within the next week though I'll probably start that and the overall history thing. It depends on how much time I have to spend on College assigments though, and I won't get much if anything more done tonight. I'll probably start tomorrow and work into the weekend. IDK about next week yet, but I'm in the process of making a GIS project as I mentioned already on your talk page which will double as a map for all the flora of Cyrodiil that I'm planing on dividing into in-game cells (or combinations of cells). So I'll be busy for sure :). \*\ Hellhound43 16:08, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Alright, works with me. I'm just glad any work at all has been done on the province articles, I'll carry on tomorrow with what I can. That assignment sounds interesting by the way, will you put up the finished work somewhere where we can see it? --Patito 16:30, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Well the flora part of the map I'm planning on uploading and attaching to the Ingredients article. It should contain a grid with the varieties and amounts of flora that can be found in certain regions, which is going to take me a long time since I'm actually counting by in-game cell. The other two data types I'm correlating to it will be made up and useless lol. But before I can upload the map I have to figure out how to turn it into an image format without butchering the image quality, since I'm working with AutoCAD 2007. So we'll see, I might not be able to use it at all but it's due next Wedensday so I should have it uploaded some time next week if I can get it working. \*\ Hellhound43 23:11, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Name of the planet This article, as well as the Nirn article, both claim that the name of the planet in the games is Nirn/Mundus, and Tamriel is just one of the continents. However, everything else I've read, in game as well as things on the UESP, all seem to indicate that Tamriel is the name of the planet AND the main continent, and that Nirn/Mundus is the name for the entire mortal plane. Can someone confirm this? Kutulu 19:28, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :Where does it say Tamriel is also the name of the planet? This would be quite inlogical and i cant remember reading that anywhere. Also, the lore probably isn't written in terms of "planets" but more in the realm of plains. Especially when the Tamrieliens have little knowledge of any continents beside their plain and contend there may be many more out there. :If tamriel is a planet, then what are the planes of oblivion? :just throwing this out there :) Timmetie ::The Pocket Guide to the Empire has some pretty good info on Tamriel/Nirn. This is from the first chapter: "The aim of the Guide is to describe the Empire of Tamriel as it stands today, but we must at least briefly put it in context, by describing what lies beyond us. As vast as Tamriel is, we are only but one small part of the greater world of Nirn. It is a physical place, but a spiritual one as well, comprising what teachers of mysticism call the Mundus or, more delightfully, the Gray Maybe. As Cyrodiil is the center point of Tamriel, taking the best of what surrounds her, so Mundus is the center of the spiritual world..." If I read this correctly this seems to imply that the word Nirn is interchangable with Mundus or "The Grey Maybe", not Tamriel. ::And from the final chapter: "Tamriel is of course just one continental system on the planet Nirn. How many others are out there is a matter of conjecture, for the oceans of Mundus are as dangerous to travel as the pathways of Oblivion." The rest of the chapter is about other continents on Nirn, such as Akavir and Yokuda. ::I can't find any reference (at least in this book) to Tamriel being the planet as well as the continent. andy 16:11, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::My understanding has always been that Tamriel is the continent, Nirn is the planet, and Mundus is the plane of existence, and that none of these are interchangeable. Aphotic02x 20:23, 22 August 2013 (PDT) Well, thats what i said, except for the references, explenations, rhetoric and proper spelling. Timmetie :::I do like rhetoric. I just found this article on cosmology at the Imperial Library. Though it is not an in-game book (and so not technically cannonical) it was written by Michael Kirkbridge, an artist and writer for Bethseda since Redguard. This article also seems to call Nirn the planet and Tamriel "it's starry heart," the continent. (Also - Timmetie - you can sign with four tildes like this: ~~~~, that way time and date as well as your user name will show up.) andy 17:12, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Vandalism There is vandalism in the "General" section. Octagonapus97 (talk) 03:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Dragonborn Changes __________________________________________________________________________________________________ The Political Map of Tamriel in the 4th era requires editing as according to dragonborn Solsthiem and Blacklight are under Dark Elf Control, I'm unsure as to if the dark elves are still vassals to the empire (due to the lack of Dragonborn on PC) however we need to establish what part of morrowind is in Dark Elf hands and what is in Argonian. 15:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) 12 Million Square Kilometers? Where is the source that says Tamriel is 12 million square kilometers? I don't think there is a source that says this and I don't think we definetly know how big Tamriel is in relation to kilometers or miles. If someone has done calculations that proves this than can we see the calculations? NewYorker1350 (talk) : I have come across a source in the Arena PDF manual, and it does state something about 12 million square kilometers. It is referring to 12 million kilometers of maps. : From the manual: :If you are near the edge of one region the automap may not show you the next region until you enter it. This is not a mistake in your automap, but a memory limitation of the computer. To hold 12 million square kilometers of maps would take more memory than most machines have! : Anyway, there still weren't any valid references on the Tamriel page about this, all it linked to was a blank The Elder Scrolls: Arena Manual page, which I have since added two source links to that page for future referencing. One is the player's guide, the other is the official Arena Manual in PDF form. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 05:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC)